survivor_reddit_orgsfandomcom-20200215-history
David Finally Beats Goliath
"David Finally Beats Goliath" is the seventh episode of Survivor: All Stars - Mongolia. Story Night 21 After Ashton’s blindside, Potato gets back to camp feeling more comfortable in the game than she’s felt since it started. Cody is happy with the blindside he orchestrated, but his “allies” Beamen and Eli are furious with him. Cody tries to make amends with the two of them, but they won’t have any of it. Day 22 In the morning both tribes are surprised with tree-mail asking them to open two envelopes, one after the other. The first envelope asks them to elect a leader before they open the second. At Altai, Cody is elected. At Khangai, Cool is elected. When the tribes open their second envelopes they are told that the leader will switch tribes but also bring somebody from their tribe with them. Cody decides to bring Edge with him, hoping to connect with Cool on the other tribe, while Cool decides to bring Macro with him, thinking he’s the person he can trust the most. The tribes are gathered together for the tribe swap where Cody, Edge, Cool and Macro officially drop their buffs and switch tribes. When Altai get back to camp, Beamen is happy that he’s not on the same tribe as Cody anymore. Potato decides she wants to stir the pot a bit on this new tribe to put heat on other people. As soon as Altai have arrived back at camp and start talking, Potato calls out Beamen and Eli, claiming one of them has the special idol. Beamen and Eli aren’t happy about this and realize that they can’t trust Potato at all. Not trusting Potato, Beamen and Eli decide that they’re going to have to form a majority alliances with Cool and Macro instead. Cool is ecstatic with this. At Khangai’s camp, Cody is disappointed that Cool got swapped the other way because now he doesn’t really have anybody to connect up with. Edge is also feeling very unlucky with how the tribe swap turned out. Fred and Sab reconnect with Cody and ask him why Ashton got voted out. Cody explains it as an easy vote because Ashton was going to betray them. Sab is shocked that Fred buys it so quickly. The three of them regroup and make a new alliance, which for Sab and Fred just gives them another option of which way they can go since they’ve already got their alliance with Brad and Banak. Day 23 While Altai are still getting used to things with the new tribe, Macro is starting to get on people’s nerves based on the way he keeps talking to everyone. Meanwhile, at Khangai’s camp, Sab can’t believe that Fred still believes Cody’s story about Ashton betraying them, so he explains that Cody has to have flipped. At night at Altai’s camp, Cool and Potato go for a walk away from the shelter and have a deep talk. They move on to talking about the game itself, but Potato still doesn’t trust Cool enough to want to work with him. Day 24 Khangai and Altai meet for their next immunity challenge, where thanks to the tribe swap reinforcing Khangai and damaging Altai, Khangai keep on turning the tide, winning immunity for the second time in a row, forcing Altai to go to another tribal council. Altai get back to camp and immediately Potato decides to try to bring Beamen and Eli in to target Macro. Beamen and Eli aren’t going to go along with it at all, but they pretend that they are good to go. Potato is confused by this and thinks she could be in danger. Meanwhile, the new majority alliance is divided on what their plan should be. Cool isn’t sure who has the special idol, so he suspects it’s Potato or Gabe. He decides that the best course of action would be a 2-2-2 vote split. Beamen and Eli know that Eli has the special idol, and they’re nervous that a 2-2-2 vote split is riskier than just putting 4 votes on Potato and voting her out of the game. After this has been decided, Beamen and Eli go and talk to Gabe and Potato respectively to make sure they don’t catch wind of the blindside. Potato and Gabe decide to try to get Eli and Beamen more solid by telling them Cool has an idol. Gabe suggests a vote split between Macro and Cool to flush Cool’s idol, but Beamen still wants to vote out Potato, so he hatches a plan. He tells Cool that he’s not sure Eli is still with them, which scares Cool enough to go along with putting all of their votes on Potato and also consider playing his hidden immunity idol. At tribal council, Potato and Gabe vote for Cool, hoping they have Macro and Beamen on their side, while the majority alliance all vote for Potato. Cool feels scared enough at tribal council that he decides to play his hidden immunity idol, cancelling the two votes but ultimately wasting it. Potato becomes the ninth person voted out of the game. Voting Confessionals Trivia * Eli had the most confessionals this episode, with 7. ** Banak, Brad, Gabe, and Macro all had none. Category:SRorgs: All Stars episodes